Hatsune Miku at Her Hilarious Worst
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: You've all probably seen Miku at her best...right? But this isn't what this fic's about. You'll be seeing Hatsune Miku at her absolute worst! A collection of oneshots with tard Miku and other stuff.
1. Kingdom Hearts

I don't own Vocaloid or anything else (like Kingdom Hearts) mentioned in the fic. :S ….another story…huh? XD but this won't be updated all that much (cause of school, laziness, and other stories and ideas). Hope you like!*

* * *

><p>Hastune Miku was sitting down on a couch, playing a video game.<p>

There was a lot of noise and chatter.

Hatsune Miku was distracted.

Kagamine Rin and Len were bored, so they decided to ask her what she was doing.

"Whatcha doing Miku?" they both asked at the same time (another creepy habit of theirs).

"SHUSH! I'M PLAYING KINGDOM HEARTS DAMMIT!" the girl yelled, causing everyone to do as she said. Which was to shut up. She smirked, knowing her effect on others. Miku could be quite tardish when she wanted to be.

"What part are you at?" Rin said/asked, ignoring the teal haired girl's yell.

"Did you get past that battle with Riku last week?" Len asked as well.

"The part where you have to fight Roxas as Sora. I beat Riku a minute after you asked me about that a week ago. Psh. He was easy." Miku had no expression, for she was far too focused on her game.

"Wow…you say that after you were cursing Kingdom Hearts cause he kicked your ass so many times?" Meiko was standing over them, rolling her eyes.

"Go Roxas! Go Roxas!" Gumi cheered.

Miku pouted, "But I'm SORA dammit!"

"But Roxas is cooler." The two Kagamines retorted in synch once again.

"I'm all for Roxas kicking Sora's ass. It just makes more sense." Meiko said, actually partially looking serious. It would look cool if she wasn't talking about video games.

"Gakupo? Luka?" Miku looked up at them hopefully while playing her game.

"Neither." Luka said simply.

"Sorry Miku…but I gotta go with Roxas." The purple haired Vocaloid sighed.

Miku just glared at them all and continued to play.

"….wait. You're actually WINNING." Meiko laughed.

"Yeah!" Rin yelled, "It's a miracle!"

"Miku…good job? But I'm still for Roxas." Gakupo said.

"Go Roxas! Go Roxas! But you're not too bad Miku!" Gumi cheered once again.

"Miku…good job. But can you help a little more by not acting like a tard as much?

Luka stayed silent.

Everyone else began chattering and making noise again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME PLAY MY DAMN GAME! GO FUCK OFF AND ROOT FOR ROXAS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she whacked Len, "AND I'M NOT A TARD!"

Everyone went silent, but one Akita Neru rolled her eyes.

"What a selfish little bitch."

Miku heard the comment, but continued to play Kingdom Hearts, no one noticed when she was faking it and actually had the game paused.

The teal haired girl lunged at Neru, grabbed some scissors, and cut her hair right off. She then grabbed her phone and smashed it.

"THAT'S what you get when you interrupt me in an important battle, JUST to call me mean names!" Miku stormed off and continued to play.

And with that, everyone learned NOT to mess with Miku when she was playing Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kaito finally got home from buying (more than a necessary amount of) ice cream. He saw everyone cheering for Roxas when Miku was fighting him as Sora, and the blue haired ice cream lover knew what to do.<p>

"Miku, Sora's pretty cool! Do your best!" he said with a big fat (and in Meiko's opinion, idiotic) smile on his face.

Miku paused her game again, and looked up to Kaito in a strange fascination. Everyone was now looking at the two, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid.

But he did, "Although personally, I like Roxas better, I still hope you win the battle!"

And all the fascination disappeared in an instant, and was replaced by pure anger. (Well not really PURE, cause anger can't really be all that pure)

Everyone was sighing or snickering and Miku paused her game once again.

"DAMN YOU TRATIORS!" she yelled as she began to chase all the residents of the house.

* * *

><p>*I know it sucks D: but I still hope you liked it ^^ tell any suggestions you have!*<p> 


	2. Waffles

*I don't own anything that comes up in this story (including Vocaloid). But I do own my anger at for not letting me log in and delaying all my updates. To Lii and Eii: :D yay~ :3 I like Kaito's entrance….but I fell kinda sorry for him XD.*

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and Hatsune Miku was carrying a plate with a large amount of waffles.<p>

Eighteen to be exact.

Kagamine Rin and Len had just gotten up, and realized Miku had taken the last eighteen waffles. The other residents (Utaus, fanmades, you got em all) had already eaten.

"Miku…..can we have some waffles?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nope." Was the simple response.

"Whyyyy?" Rin pouted.

"Because….they're MINE!" Miku was being immature again.

"That's a dumb reason….why can't you share?" Len asked.

"Shut the fuck up **shota**."

Rin giggled, "Heh…..But give us some goddamn waffles!"

Len twitched in anger, "DON'T CALL ME A-seriously Miku, we're the last ones up and we need to eat." (AN: Lol….Len had a mood swing there!)

"HMPH! Why don't YOU guys make your own breakfast."

"I have a cold and Rin fails epically at cooking of any sort. Almost burning the house down while trying to make toast? I don't think so." Len said once again, rolling his eyes, "You're still being a tard Miku."

"HELL NO I'M NOT!" Rin smacked her mirror image on the head.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING TARD!" Miku smacked him in the same spot as well.

"…..so can we both have our waffles now?" they asked once again at the same time.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

And that's when the arguing ensued.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Miku gave up. Rin and Len's joint arguing defeated her….badly.<p>

"FINE DAMMIT! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME FUCKING WAFFLES!"

"Yay!" they said, happy they were finally able to get some food.

The Kagamines smiled and took a few. Six for Rin and two for Len. Miku was wallowing in despair.

"Hurry up and eat them already *sniff*!"

The Kagamines both began to dig into their waffles…but something was wrong. Their faces both turned green.

Rin threw up, "BLEH! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THOSE STUPID GOODAMN FUCKING WAFFLES ANYWAY?"

Len spat it in Miku's face, "You put leek in those…didn't you? Rin….let's go to a restaurant or something….."

Miku just laughed evilly.

But, she didn't know the Kagamines were going to go out and spend all her money.

* * *

><p>*:D hope you liked! This one was a little messed up but….yeah!*<p> 


	3. Recording part 1

*Of course…I don't own anything mentioned except the idea and the plot….I just decided to type up a bunch of my ideas now….cause when I get to school tomorrow, I'll be writing more. WARNING: Contains slight Miku/Luka fluff…cause I love the pairing to death XD.*

* * *

><p>It was a work day for them all…recording could be fun, tiresome, and strange all at the very same time.<p>

Right now, Rin and Len were recording a PV for "Revolution".

And Hatsune Miku was mad.

In the PV, the Kagamines were making her look like a FOOL. And she wasn't even in it!

"Damn those fucking Kagamines…..!" she murmured.

Kaito had come up to her by now, but he was still nervous around her because of the "Kingdom Hearts Incident", "Er…..Miku? We have to go record "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil" now….."

"I know you damn jackass!" Miku stomped off into the recording room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after Miku's short scene in "Servant of Evil", all the Vocaloids, Utaus, and fanmades (except Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len) were in a small little room.<p>

And Miku was ranting.

"FUCK! I get such a small fucking role in this! Even MEIKO got a role! And even though it was fucking small, it was still goddamn epic! "Damsel in Distress"? Oh PLEASE! I was BaKaito's lover and got killed by the fucking SHOTS! But…..at least it caused him PAIN! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Luka sighed heavily, "Miku….no one else here has a role whatsoever. It's boring as hell waiting here."

Miku's eyes looked a bit saddened, "You've got a point….but I still REALLY want the spotlight! ….HMMMMMMM…"

After a moment of silence, Miku finally spoke once again.

"That's it! I'll write a song to record where I can truly SHINE! Er…..does anyone have paper?

Luka looked up from her on song writing, "Oh. I have some Miku." She handed the teal haired girl a few sheets of paper.

Miku blushed and smiled at the pink haired woman, "Thanks Luka!"

Luka blushed a little as well, "No problem…."

Miku then began to write….and laugh like a madwoman. _Again._

"Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito….YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

The other people in the room sighed, knowing Miku was going to do something evil again.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Hatsune Miku was at MASTER'S office…her plan was at work. Pretending to be a ditzy moe girl worked like a charm.<p>

"I….um….can we….er…..record this song…..today….? Please?" she handed MASTER her song.

MASTER blushed slightly and read it quickly, "This is quite er…..morbid. But don't worry Miku! It's still very interesting! Let's try it out! Please wait here while I make copies of the script"

A few minutes later, MASTER came back and handed Miku the extra copies of the script.

"Please hand these out to the others, have them practice it…with or without you."

Miku smiled (but it was fake), "Thank you MASTER!" she left the office while smirking evilly.

"Sucker…."

* * *

><p>When Miku got to the recording room, she handed the script to Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko.<p>

"MASTER wants us to record this! I'll be practicing in room 300…if you need anything or want to practice with me, please come there!" Miku said with a large grin. She skipped away and went inside room 300.

Meiko read the script before everyone else, "What the fuck?"

Rin and Len finished next, "No way in HELL we're doing this shit!"

Kaito sighed, "What's so wrong with it? It's not that bad you guys….."

"YES IT IS BAKAITO!" was what Meiko, Rin, and Len said at the same time.

But no one noticed in room 300, Hatsune Miku was laughing her ass off (evilly, of course!) in a corner.

"…when will Miku stop being so evil?" Gumi asked.

"I don't know Gumi…." Luka sighed once again.

* * *

><p>*:D hope you liked! Hopefully, part two will be up by today….depends on how long my bro takes on the cpu XD*<p> 


	4. Recording part 2

*I no own Vocaloid, or any other stuff that gets mentioned in this fic (except the plot) :D hope you like! This will have one more part after this! WARNING: lots of cursing (like in all my fics), and one sexual term…but it's not that bad*

* * *

><p>In the recording room, Miku, Meiko, Rin, Len, and Kaito were preparing for the recording. Miku seemed very happy, Meiko was pissed, Rin and Len were pissed as well, and Kaito was just indifferent.<p>

"Yay! Now….are you all in your costumes?"

"I am….fucking script! I hate these goddamn costumes!" Meiko said angrily.

"I am Miku." Kaito was just all cheerful and stupid as usual.

"We sure aren't!" Rin and Len both said (again) at the same time.

Miku rolled her eyes, "I can tell dammit! But you HAVE to be babies for this! MASTER was dead serious!"

"FINE!" Rin pouted.

"Whatever…" Len murmured begrudgingly.

And with that, the recording started.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: WATCH THIS BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER…JUST REMOVE THE SPACES: <strong>http :/ www . youtube. com/ watch ? v=BgL5xXH5Zem & feature = related**)**

* * *

><p>Miku was doing a little happy dance, "Wow! That sure was fun!"<p>

"It was okay." Kaito said with a big smile.

"It SUCKED…ASS!" The Kagamines pouted.

Meiko was silently fuming…but then began to rant, "WHOEVER MADE THIS FUCKING SCRIPT IS SOOO DEAD!""

Miku sighed, "….I've died before in PVs. It's not that bad (…says the one who got pissed and ranted because of it)."

Meiko ignored her and continued to rant, "I MEAN….SERIOUSLY? FIRST: RIN AND LEN ARE MY KIDS…..KIDS! I DON'T HAVE FUCKING KIDS! SECOND: I GET KILED! BY A GODDAMN PSYCHO ASS DELUSIONAL MIKU! MIKU'S DIES ALL THE TIME IN PVs! BUT I DON'T!"

Miku twitched in anger, "HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME A FUCKIGN WEAKLING! WHAT A DRAMA QUEEN!"

Meiko yelled back, "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP MIKU! **ANYWAY, **THIRD: BAKAITO IS MIKU'S **HUSBAND! **DOESN'T THE FUCKING AUTHOR OF THIS SHITTY ASS SCRIPT KNOW HE **BELONGS TO ME!**"

Everyone went silent, and Meiko _just _realized she indirectly told Kaito she loved him. Said blue haired man was blushing like crazy.

"Er…um….." was all he could even try to say.

Luka sighed once again, "We can't help you now Meiko."

"You're in the hot seat now." Gakupo said something as well (AN: ZOMG HE BARELY GETS ANY LINES!)

"Mhm! Can't help ya there Mei-Mei!" Gumi said with her cheery voice.

Rin just grinned like the pervert she really was, "…..does that mean you took away BaKaito's virginity? Does it Meiko?"

"NO WAY RIN! PERVERT!" for once in a long time, Meiko and Kaito spoke at the very same time.

Len rolled his eyes, "Rin, I have to agree with those two there. You really are a pervert (AN: Like me!). But….you do actually have a point for once."

Rin ignored the comment and just pouted.

Miku laughed, "I know who the script writer is! Just look in the far left corner of the back of the very last page! It has their name! Now, I gotta run and get some leeks, farewell!"

After Miku left, Meiko looked at that exact place and saw a little message.

* * *

><p><em>Hey suckers!<em>

_This is the script writer…her to give you a little HELLO! See? I personally think it was pretty easy to get MASTER to have us record the script, I personally needed something where I was the main character. You see? Now, goodbye you fools! Catch me if you can!_

_~Hatsune Miku_

* * *

><p>"HATSUNE FUCKING MIKU! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"<p>

Everyone could hear a melodic little laugh, "Go ahead and try! !"

Kaito had already left, Meiko was chasing Miku, and everyone went back to their normal routine.

But two Kagamines were planning.

"Len….are you actually thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of sweet, sweet revenge? Like BaKaito's ice cream?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>*TO be continued in part three….which won't be updated for a little bit. I think….shortest ime is tomorrow. Cause I still have to update other stories XD update fest is still going on!*<p> 


	5. Recording part 3 FINAL PART

*I no own Vocaloid. To NagamiKai: :D I like making the Kagamines prank people! To angel1210005: I think I replied to this review a while ago, but the song is called Moonlit Bear. :D To Lii and Eii: Idk, I sometimes lose track of how much a story is updated to. Me like waffles :D *shot for being an idiot* Lol, that reminds me of "Leek Icecream". Miku never seems to get sick of leek. And of course Len could stay calm under all that. (plus people calling him a shota every day must get annoying). And I love Miku too *braces self for Miku haters as well*, I honestly don't get why people hate her so much. …I kinda get annoyed about how many times Miku plays that part. Holy shiz…..I wish I had enough time to do that. Ikr….why Lenny and Miku? :O awkward moment indeed…if I were in Meiko's position, I would've killed Rin (not literally) :D Kaito SHOULD be happy! Cause I like KaiMei. XD*

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be an ordinary recording day. Full of fun and games.<p>

But it wasn't, because of one Hatsune Miku and her evil ways.

Currently, Rin and Len Kagamine are getting revenge on her by writing a song where terrible things happen to her. They were giggling evilly. Both blonds thought Miku was never going to expect it. But what they didn't know was that Miku was watching them the whole time.

"…..foolish Kagamines! When they get revenge, I get revenge back!" she said in a sinister (duh!) tone.

"Miku, you made "Moonlit Bear" out of spite. Plus, Rin and Len are vengeful, just like you are. Why don't you give them the victory?"

Miku turned around to see a certain pink haired Vocaloid sitting right behind her.

"When did you get here Luka?"

"I was here before you were. But I'm not going to kick you out for such a dumb reason."

"Oh…thanks then! And I'm NEVER going to let anyone else win but ME! It's my NATURE! I always win!"

Luka rolled her eyes, "Have it your way. Plus, that was a total tard moment."

"That so wasn't a tard moment Luka! And isn't "Have it you way" something form a Mc. Donald's commercial or something?"

"You really are being immature here. But just do whatever you want. As long as you don't involve me too much, I'm absolutely fine with it."

Before Miku could say another word, Luka disappeared into the darkness, leaving a large stack of paper and a sticky note on top of it.

_Miku,_

_Here's some paper just in case your plan requires it._

_From,_

_Luka_

Miku smiled at the simple note, "Thanks Luka….now….let my plan begin…."

Miku disappeared into the darkness as well, leaving nothing behind except a lone leek.

A teal haired boy came out.

"Thanks for the leek Miku! And good luck on your revenge!"

Mikuo munched on the leek hungrily, knowing Miku was only super generous when she had to be or during her evil…and I mean EVIL plans.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Rin and Len were in MASTER'S office, trying to get their song recorded today.<p>

"Can we record this today?" they both asked at the same time *Rin uses: Adorable Power! Len uses: Shota Power!*, "Please?"

And MASTER had a nosebleed and grabbed the nearest tissue supply.

MASTER coughed loudly, "what is it?"

Rin began to speak, "It's the sequel…"

"To "Moonlit Bear"!" Len finished.

MASTER read the paper, "It seems fine with me. Tell Miku and Kaito we'll be recording this now after I make you some copies."

About two minutes later, MASTER came back with four copies.

He handed them to Rin and Len, "I…er…have to go do some…um….IMPORTANT…VERY important business…..goodbye."MASTER ushered Rin and Len out of his office.

"I think MASTER's gonna touch himself now…."

"I actually think you're right Rin…."

* * *

><p>Another few minutes later, Rin and Len had handed the scripts to Miku and Kaito.<p>

The teal haired Vocaloid was not happy.

"So….I'm supposed to do this SHIT? Fuck no!"

"Sorry Miku, but these are MASTER'S orders." Len said coolly.

"NOT! Bwahahaahahahaha!" Rin laughed evilly.

"Er…don't we have to practice now?" Kaito asked.

Every proceeded to do just that. Well, Miku got into a bit of a spat but….it was all a-okay!

**(WATCH BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER, JUST REMOVE THE SPACES: ****http :/ / www .youtube .com / watch ?v= okwYMpwCY8Y****. IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, TYPE IN "****Okizari Tsukiyosyou" on youtube).**

* * *

><p>After the recording, Miku was quite pissed.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! I DIED AND BARELY GOT SHIT FOR SCREEN TIME! I HOPE THAT DUMBASS WRITER BURNS! BURN IN FUCKING HELL DAMMIT!" she was ranting like a crazy person. Everyone seemed bewildered.

Rin just gave Miku a note and skipped away with Len. They both seemed quite happy with themselves. Miku smirked. She knew they didn't know what she was going to do, and that was great. She breathed in with fake anger.

"FUCK YOU KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN! BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"Catch us if you can!"Miku chased after them, knowing her revenge would top it all off. And they could no nothing to get her back.

* * *

><p>*:D woah! I finally finished this! My bro held me up last night…so I posted late. Sorry guys! But I do hope you liked that chapter!*<p> 


	6. Blogging: Twincest!

*Well, I don't own Vocaloid, the idea of blogs, MikuxLuka, smut, and any other pop culture thingy referenced in this fanfiction. WARNING: This chapter is SEMI perverted, so if you don't know what the birds and bees are, I recommend you skip this. :D*

* * *

><p>A few days after the event of our happy last chapter, one teal haired, leek-loving, VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku was typing furiously on her computer (YES, she has a computer, wouldn't a Vocaloid want to keep up with the latest news and such?), which I will not name for the sake of not wanting to advertise and reference any more than I already do in this.<p>

"What the HELL are you doing Miku?" one Hatsune Miku male counterpart, Hatsune Mikuo, was shocked at what his female self was "creating" on her laptop.

She just smirked, "Heh….that is none of your business brother."

He just sighed, "DUDE, we're not actually related you know! I'm just a male fanmade version of you! We CAN be sibling and CAN be in a relationship! It all depends on the fans!"

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Can't we just get over the whole goddamn silent part already?

Okay….here's the actual dialogue!

"…TWINCEST!" was heard throughout the room (we are all very thankful that only they were in it…HEY! Don't get any ideas there!).

"Miku, it really doesn't have to be! Rin and Len can be siblings, lovers, or _both _in their songs!"

"But it's hotter like that!"

Mikuo sighed once again, "I'm just going to leave you to your sick fantasies now…"

After Hatsune Mikuo left the room (and was far away from it, mind you), Miku sighed as well.

"GEEZ Mikuo! I was about to say that yuri was hotter than twincest….especially me and Luka….." she sighed again, but this time in was dreamy, and quite perverted.

"Did I hear my name?"

Miku panicked at hearing Luka's voice and blushed, "Oh yeah! I was just talking to myself about how much you like tuna!"

"Ah….." the pink haired Vocaloid said, quietly, clearly not believing her colleague's excuse, "What are you doing now?" Luka leant towards the computer screen (and Miku, who was still blushing).

"Um….er….." the teal haired Vocaloid mumbled as she quickly minimized what she was doing.

This time, it was Luka's turn to blush, "Yuri….smut? …you're…sixteen Miku…..you really….shouldn't…..be reading….this stuff….please….just do me a favor and…..close that…now…please…" Luka left quickly, blushing (god….I'm getting sick of that word already) heavily.

And when Luka was gone, and far away from the room, Miku sighed in relief.

"WHEW! Thank GOD she didn't find out it was Me/Luka fanfiction!"

"You really ARE sick Miku….."

Miku turned around to see her male counterpart standing by the door.

She threw a leek (trust me, I don't know how she got it either) at Mikuo's face, "GET THE FUCK OUT MIKUO!"

And like that, the male fanmade Vocaloid ran away quickly, all the while munching on the leek Miku accidently gave him (although that impact DID hurt), he was happy she wasn't hoarding as much.

Meanwhile, Miku was closing and locking doors, closing and draping windows, and checking if there were any security cameras (there were not).

"Okay, I'm safe! Now….heh…fools….this shall end it all!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone's favorite Kagamines (Rin and Len, DUH!) were in MASTER's office. They had no idea why, and no one else really did either.<p>

"Rin, Len….I really need your full attention on me."

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Can we just STOP that?

Whatever….let's get back to the point here.

"Why should we?" Rin said bluntly, acting like she had no respect for her MASTER whatsoever (which she DID, she just never really liked to show it. Like her crush on-HOLY SHIT SHE'S COMING TO KILL MEH!)

"We NEVER listen to you all that much anyway…." Len mumbled.

"I'm dead serious here!"

The Kagamines faced MASTER, this time, with full attention, just like they asked.

MASTER continued, "Good. Now, there is a blogger…."

A giggle from our favorite female Kagamine was heard, "Pft….blogger….what a funny word…."

"Rin, I'm waiting."

She shut up as quickly as she started her little giggle fit.

MASTER continued once again, "Who has been posting rumors about you two being in a "twincestuous" relationship.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU DAMN PERVERTED-oh. Really?" Len started off angry, and ended up calm, something that only Rin could really decipher.

But right now, she was yelling curses in several different languages (gibberish included!), "DAMMIT! WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THIS, HUH? …..I BET IT WAS MIKU! I BET IT WAS! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER…."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU ASSUME A DAMN THING!"

Both of them shut up quickly.

"ANYWAY, you two will not do a THING to Miku, you understand? This little war between you two and her in TIRESOME and PETTY! It drains so much energy out of this house! So, no more little vendettas! Agree?"

"Yes MASTER."

"That's very good. Now, I will cover this whole thing up, okay? Just send me some videos of you two-"

"OH HELL NO!" Rin yelled angrily, her temper coming back like it was never gone.

"MASTER…..you perverted fool!"

And with that, both Rin and Len ran away, as MASTER was calling to them.

"Pictures are fine too!"

And no one really noticed a teal haired female Vocaloid looking out one of the many windows of the house.

"…..ah! I forgot all about making dinner! It was my turn!" she said cutely as she slowly began to get up from her spot (although she did not want to leave).

Her voice changed into a more sinister tone, "Psh…how nice is it today? But, I honesty can't believe MASTER noticed my blog so quickly…I wonder why…."

Her voice then turned cheery all over again, "Oh well! Dinner won't get ready by itself!"

* * *

><p>*:O that kinda sucked…but I hope you still liked it enough to drop a review!*<p> 


End file.
